Boys Like You
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: ¿Por qué Stan está tan desesperado por alejarse de Kyle? Cuando Stan escucha la conversación equivocada, termina alejándose de Kyle y pasando una linda -a su manera- tarde con Cartman. Y así, es como los malentendidos comienzan a tejer esta historia.
1. I

—¿Stan? — Para Cartman fue una verdadera sorpresa ver al chico de cabellos negros, sonrisa idiota y su sempiterno gorro de pompón rojo, frente a la puerta de su casa después de haber tocado su timbre.

—Hola amigo. — Stan quiso sonreír, pero la mueca que se formó en sus labios distaba de ser una sonrisa, el castaño pensó en alguna buena razón para que el pelinegro estuviera ahí y no en casa de Kyle o Kyle en casa de Stan, como era costumbre.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? — Cuestionó finalmente, usualmente intentaba utilizar sus neuronas para cosas mucho mejores que, probablemente, una tonta pelea de súper mejores amigos. Sin embargo, era Kyle quien venía a él cuando eso sucedía, pero por supuesto, se recordó, eso quedó en el pasado. Observó el reloj en la pantalla de su teléfono celular, — No es que te eche... — Totalmente, lo estaba invitando a regresar por donde vino, si había peleado con Kyle, no le importaba en absoluto, — estoy por salir ahora mismo. — Pero, también era verdad que estaba a punto de salir de casa antes de que Stan llamara a su puerta.

— ¡¿Puedo acompañarte?! — Stan sonaba completamente desesperado. Y lo estaba, para acudir a Cartman en esta situación, listo para rogarle de ser necesario que lo dejara estar a su lado durante el resto del día, y, no importaba qué planes macabros estuviera a punto de ejecutar, no lo detendría y si su ayuda era necesaria, la daría.

—¡Woo! ¡Alto ahí hippie! — Cartman retrocedió un paso, cuando Stan avanzó dos. Había fuego en los ojos del hippie, desesperación y terquedad. Cartman suspiro, en otro tipo de circunstancias le habría dicho que no, mil veces no, pero la ayuda de Stan era más que requerida y bienvenida. — Ok, bien. — Escucho el suspiro de alivio del pelinegro y no pudo evitar sonreír. — Te lo advierto Stan, vas a ensuciarte un poco las manos.

—Amigo, eso no me importa. — Cartman rodó sus ojos y comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por Stan. — Haré lo que sea. — Los hermosos ojos azules de Cartman se empañaron de un misterioso brillo, por un segundo Stan se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero enseguida, la voz Kenny y de su súper mejor amigo resonó en su mente. — Vamos, no quiero que llegues tarde y después me culpes a mí.

—Tú conduces hippie. — Antes de que lo notara, Stan tenía las llaves del viejo automóvil de Liane en sus manos.

— ¿Tu madre te sigue prestando su auto después de lo que ocurrió el verano pasado? — Viejos recuerdos del lago Stark, alcohol, exceso de velocidad y multas de tránsito llegaron a su mente.

—Técnicamente, aunque ella no sepa que me lo está prestando. — Cartman se alzó de hombros, abrió la puerta del copiloto y se subió al auto, Stan se quedó de pie algunos segundos antes de procesar lo que dijo Cartman, y sonrió, corrió hacia el auto y encendió el motor, esto era lo que necesitaba, simple y pura locura.

¿Quién mejor que Eric Cartman para hacerle olvidar la cordura?

— ¿A dónde? — Stan le pregunto a Cartman por su destino, estaba emocionado, inexplicablemente...

Con Cartman todo era un jodido desastre, a veces divertido, a veces peligroso, algunas otras incontrolable e impredecible.

Cartman sonrió.

—Ni siquiera lo imaginas, hippie. Ni siquiera podrías imaginarlo. — Las manos del pelinegro temblaron sobre el volante del vehículo, ¿Qué iban a hacer? ¿Robar un banco? ¿Iniciar la tercera guerra mundial? ¿Liderar una revolución contra las minorías? ¿Matar a Kyle? Uhg... — Date prisa Stanley.

El teléfono de Stan sonó, era el tono de llamada para Kyle, Cartman alzó una de sus cejas interrogativamente cuando el pelinegro lanzó su teléfono a la parte trasera del vehículo y si había visto duda en los ojos del hippie, en menos de un segundo desapareció, pisando hasta el fondo el acelerador.

Algo realmente malo debió pasar con Kyle.

Cartman le dio un rápido y último vistazo al teléfono de Stan, antes de regresar su mirada al frente y comenzar a darle indicaciones para llegar a su destino.

 **BOYS LIKE YOU**


	2. II

—Soy gay.

Stan se río, pero Kyle no se sintió insultado para nada, no era una risa cruel o de desprecio, no. Era una risa jovial, juguetona, acompañada de una mirada que parecía decir: _amigo, ya lo sabía_.

El único que parecía no saberlo era el mismo Kyle, que, por los últimos cinco años había afirmado hasta el cansancio que amaba a las chicas, pero al mismo tiempo rechazaba a todas aquellas que tuvieron el valor para confesar su amor.

—¿Y? ¿Cómo te diste cuenta? — Era una pregunta bastante personal, pero en su amistad nunca hubo ese tipo de limitaciones, Kyle fue el primero en saber cuándo él y Wendy tuvieron su primera vez, sin muchos detalles claro; así mismo Stan fue el primero en saber sobre su pequeña aventura en el laboratorio de química, hace dos meses con _alguien_...

Esa fue, quizás, la primera vez que Kyle le oculto algo deliberadamente, pero para ese entonces Stan ya sabía sobre las preferencias sexuales de su súper mejor amigo, así que el lugar de hacer un drama sobre ello, lo dejo pasar.

Solo tenía que esperar.

— ¿Es por lo que pasó en el laboratorio de química? — Desde hace tiempo, exactamente dos meses, Kyle actuaba un poco raro, distraído, como si estuviera en su propio mundo, así que sea quien sea el que haya estado ese día con Kyle, debió ser el botón de inicio, debió ser importante.

Kyle suspiró.

—Sí. — El pelinegro asintió, y palmeo el hombro de Kyle en señal de apoyo. — Me di cuenta que me gustan los chicos, Stan... me gusta alguien... — Kyle lo observó fijamente, había indecisión en su mirada y posiblemente miedo, pero, ¿miedo a que? ¿a qué lo rechace por decirle que le gusta un chico?

— ¡Vamos Kyle! ¡Sabes que tienes mi apoyo! —Stan sonrió, tratando de darle confianza al pelirrojo. — El amor es amor, en cada una de sus versiones... ¡uhgg! Amigo, dime que no fue tan cliché como se oyó... — Kyle se río.

—Eso fue tan gay, Stan. — Pero Kyle, estaba completamente agradecido con su amigo.

—Ok, ¿terminaron su charla?, me siento excluido en la cocina... — Kenny salió de la cocina con un bol lleno de palomitas de maíz y algunas sodas, tomó asiento junto a Kyle y dejó en la mesa de centro el bol y las sodas.

—¿No había Coca-Cola? — Stan frunció su ceño cuando vio las latas de Pepsi en la mesa, Kenny rodó sus ojos. Seriamente para él no había diferencia alguna entre una bebida o la otra, ambas sabían igual y te mataban lentamente con tanta azúcar y químicos.

—Creo que quedaba una. — Kyle extendió su mano para tomar algunas palomitas de maíz y comerlas.

Stan suspiro después de algunos segundos, Kenny se había acomodado en el sofá y claramente le había dicho, sin decirle nada, que él no se movería de su lugar para traerle su puta Coca-Cola. Lanzó una última mirada reprobatoria a Kenny y se puso de pie.

—No empiecen sin mí. — Advirtió, incluso si sonaba exagerado, no quería perderse la aburrida introducción de la película.

Stan se detuvo en su camino hacia la cocina, decidiendo que primero iría al baño. Regreso en su camino hacia la sala, pero ni Kenny o Kyle estaban ahí, Stan se alzó de hombros y siguió su propio camino al baño, conocía la casa de Kyle como si fuera la suya.

—¿Le dijiste? — Ese era Kenny.

Stan se detuvo, solo había una pequeña pared separándolos, solo un paso hacia la derecha y estaba seguro que Kyle notaría su presencia.

—Sí.

—También le dijiste ¿lo otro? — _"¿Lo otro?"_ ¿De qué carajos estaban hablando?

—Vamos Kenny, dame un respiro... ni siquiera yo termino de creer que este enamorado justamente de...de... de _él_... ¡joder! — Kyle se escuchaba completamente desesperado, Stan estuvo a punto de dar ese maldito paso y preguntar qué sucedía. No le gustaba escuchar conversaciones que no eran suyas, así que simplemente tenía que incluirse a ellas.

Kenny volvió a hablar y Stan no pudo moverse.

—Es fácil... solamente tienes que decirle "¿Sabes que Stan?, me gustas." Y después... — Pero Stan ya no escucho más, simplemente sus piernas comenzaron a llevarlo en todo el camino hacia la puerta, sin creer lo que acababa de escuchar, muy asustado y mucho más confundido que nunca. — ... del shock inicial, le dices que quien en verdad te gusta es Cartman, se sentirá tan aliviado que poco le va a importar que te guste el culón.

Media hora después, Stan tocaba el timbre de la casa de Cartman.

—¿Stan?

—Hola amigo.


	3. III

—Solo dime porque estamos arruinando este precioso auto deportivo. — Stan vio con lástima el hermoso auto rojo y con verdadero asco la sustancia que él y Cartman estaban vertiendo a través de una de las ventanas, que, anteriormente Cartman había roto.

— ¿Por qué odio al tipo? — Stan rodó sus ojos, no podía esperar una respuesta menos infantil que esa. Su estómago se revolvió, esa cosa viscosa de procedencia desconocida y preferiblemente esperaba se quedará así, apestaba. — ¿Asqueroso verdad? — Cartman dijo con orgullo.

Habían conducido casi dos horas en el vehículo de Liane, después, en una vieja estación de gasolina Cartman le dio la indicación para detenerse, ambos bajaron del auto y el castaño en seguida hizo una llamada, estaba a punto de preguntarle qué estaban haciendo allí, cuando el fuerte sonido de un claxon se escuchó.

Así, diez minutos después conducían una pequeña pipa con esa sustancia viscosa, asquerosa y maloliente hasta Denver.

—Una vez al mes me gusta sentirme generoso, hippie. Así que ayudo al refugio para animales a deshacerse de los desperdicios y desechos. — Stan hubiera deseado quedarse con la duda, seriamente.

—¿Qué te hizo el tipo para merecer esto? — No debió ser algo tan malo, en lugar de tener para la cena a sus padres en chile, tenía excremento en su auto deportivo, para ser Cartman era una broma que parecía hasta inocente. — Esto apesta.

—Lo sé... — Cartman sonrió, una sonrisa tan engañosa, inocente como un niño sin malicia alguna. — Este idiota ama a su jodido auto de mierda, más que a su familia o cualquier otra cosa. — Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del pelinegro, era Cartman de quien estaba hablando, por supuesto que sus acciones tenían un por qué. Si este auto era la posesión que más amaba, tenía sentido que Cartman quisiera destruirlo. Afortunadamente, era un auto y no una persona. — Es un imbécil, Stan. Se merece esto y más.

—Bien. — Si Cartman decía que se lo merecía, probablemente no lo hacía.

Resulta que si lo merecía...

Stan pateo con rencor uno de los neumáticos del asqueroso deportivo rojo, no estaría satisfecho hasta que la última gota de excremento cayera en los asientos tapizados en cuero, ¡mira, y él había pensado que era un auto bonito!

—Cálmate Stan no eres el maldito Hulk ¿sabes? vas a romperte el pie, y no pienso cargar con un hippie malhumorado y herido hasta South Park.

—¡Hirió a un gatito y lo posteo en Facebook! —Gritó.

—¡Lo sé, idiota! ¿Por qué crees que estamos llenando su auto de, literalmente, un montón de mierda? — Stan observó en silencio al castaño, sabía que Cartman tenía cierto apego con los felinos, después de todo él había tenido a un gato y lo había querido mucho.

Inconscientemente Stan sonrió.

Una hora y cuarenta y cinco minutos después, regresaban a casa en el viejo auto de Liane, satisfechos con su arduo trabajo y el resultado, un video grabado con el celular de Cartman que planeaban subir a internet.

Cartman se encargó de perpetuar el sufrimiento del hombre en un video, desde que se da cuenta de que su auto está lleno de mierda, hasta cuando se pone a llorar y gritar como un niño pequeño, lanzando al suelo la hoja de papel con su publicación, que, Cartman había colocado en el parabrisas y la cereza sobre el pastel, que ciertamente ninguno de ellos planeó y que Stan llamo karma, fue que cuando llamo a la policía terminaron llevándose su auto, por aparcar en un lugar prohibido.

— _¡Malditos hijos de puta!_ — El video terminó cuando el sujeto corrió tras su pestilente vehículo.

Cartman sonrió.

—Dime hippie — El castaño enfocó su cámara hacia el perfil del pelinegro y los colores del atardecer, Stan desvió brevemente su mirada del camino y le dio una sonrisa llena de satisfacción a su amigo. — ¿Qué tal se sintió tomar venganza?

—Se sintió bien. — Aceptó.

—Awww, hippie se supone que aquí es cuando me dices que no debimos hacer esto... me atacas con todos tus principios moralistas y más mierda que iba a fingir escuchar para después mandarte al carajo. — Stan asintió, eso es lo que habría hecho si Cartman no le hubiera dicho la verdad.

¿Cuántas veces había juzgado mal a Cartman sin conocer la razón de su comportamiento? Ellos eran amigos, pero... ¿Alguna vez se había tomado el tiempo suficiente para conocerlo? ¿Conocerlo realmente?

—Deberíamos hacer esto más seguido.

— ¿Qué? ¿Llenar de mierda autos deportivos de imbéciles que maltratan a indefensos animales? No lo sé hippie, no todos tienen autos bonitos...

Stan sonrió suavemente.

— No sonrías así, es espeluznante.

 _—No seas tan... adorable, entonces._


	4. IV

La noche había caído para cuando Stan bajo del viejo SUV de Liane.

—Nos vemos el lunes. — Stan se despidió de Cartman, antes de que el castaño encendiera el motor de nuevo y se alejara.

Suspiro.

Camino lentamente hacia la puerta de su casa y se dejó caer en el primer escalón, su celular no había dejado de sonar en todo momento, casi todas las llamadas eran de Kyle, seguidas por algunas de Kenny y una de su madre, la cual respondió con un mensaje diciéndole que estaba con Cartman, no le dio muchos detalles, su madre no apreciaría saberlos, de todos modos.

El sonido ambiguo de la televisión llegó hasta sus oídos, su padre seguramente estaría viendo la televisión con una lata de cerveza en la mano, su madre en la cocina preparando la cena mientras charlaba con Shelly por teléfono y le preguntaba qué tal le iba lejos de casa en la universidad. Una noche como cualquier otra en su casa, pero Stan no quería ser parte de esta normalidad, no esta noche por lo menos, se sentía demasiado extraño entrar y sonreír como si nada raro hubiera pasado.

Fingir que regresaba de casa de un amigo cuando en realidad había estado en Denver llenando de mierda el auto de un maldito imbécil, fingir que nunca había escuchado a Kenny decir que le gustaba a Kyle, fingir que nunca escapó sintiéndose tan malditamente asustado, confundido e incluso traicionado.

Y era estúpido y egoísta, era...

—Un maldito hipócrita. — Sabía que no era culpa de Kyle, el amor es tan jodido y complicado, Stan lo sabía, porque alguna vez estuvo tan perdidamente enamorado de Wendy que pensaba moriría sin ella cada maldita vez que rompían, alguna vez pensó que ellos estarían juntos hasta que la vida se escapara de sus manos, pero ahora, Wendy salía con otro tipo que había conocido por internet y él disfrutaba sus días de soltería tonteando con las chicas.

Su celular sonó de nuevo, era Kyle por millonésima vez en ese día.

Pero...

¿Qué haría ahora? Kyle quería confesarle sus sentimientos, incluso Kenny lo apoyaba, maldita sea que Stan lo apoyaría también si no estuvieran hablando de él. Sabía que debidamente tenía que rechazar los sentimientos de Kyle, pero no quería lastimarlo, tampoco quería perder su amistad.

No podía simplemente pedirle que las cosas siguieran como si nada hubiera sucedido después de que Kyle le haya dicho, con el corazón en la mano que estaba jodidamente enamorado de él.

Suspiro una vez más, la llamada terminó y de inmediato el mensaje de llamada perdida apareció en la pantalla de su celular, un segundo después, un mensaje.

 **Kyle**

 _¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucedió?_

 _Estuve llamándote toda la tarde, tu madre me dijo que estabas con Cartman..._

 _8:53 p.m._

 _¿Por qué estabas con él?_

 _8:54 p.m._

¿Por qué eligió a Cartman de entre todas sus opciones? ¿Por qué después de salir corriendo de casa de Kyle, la primera persona que llegó a su mente era Cartman? La respuesta era fácil y malditamente absurda:

 _—No lo sé._

Lo que si sabía es que al final, aquella elección había sido la mejor; si hubiera tocado el timbre de Wendy, la pelinegra le habría hecho preguntas que Stan no quería responder, si hubiera huido a casa: Sharon no dejaría de molestarlo sobre lo que había ido mal con Kyle, porque los viernes solían quedarse hasta tarde viendo películas de mierda y comiendo pizza.

Además, no quería que Kyle lo encontrara tan fácilmente.

Intentó responder el mensaje de Kyle, pero mientras veía el teclado de su teléfono, su mente no lograba encontrar la mentira correcta para explicar porqué había desaparecido de su casa y estuvo con Cartman todo el día.

—¿Stan? — Stan alzó su mirada, a pocos metros, sobre la acera Cartman estaba parado con sus manos metidas dentro de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y lo observaba. — ¿Qué haces ahí? — Cuestiono.

Stan se levantó de la escalinata y se dirigió al castaño rápidamente, guardando su teléfono en su bolsillo.

—Nada, ¿A dónde vas tú?

Cartman se alzó de hombros y comenzó a caminar, Stan regreso su mirada por algunos segundos a su propia casa, después siguió a Cartman a donde sea que esté fuera.

—Voy a Denny's hippie, me conseguiré un poco de comida. — Stan se acoplo al paso lento del castaño, y se mantuvo a su lado en silencio.

El estómago de Stan gruño, recordándole que no había ingerido alimento alguno desde el almuerzo del medio día, aparentemente su estómago no estaba en sintonía con los caóticos pensamientos en su cerebro, exigiendo comida y tal vez una Coca-Cola.

Stan siguió caminando junto al castaño, observando las calles, a esas horas casi no había nadie fuera y las estrellas en el cielo, estaban en su máximo esplendor, era extraño pero hermoso.

Y todo se sintió... normal de nuevo.

—¡Date prisa Stan tengo hambre, carajo!

—¡Eres tú quien camina como una tortuga, Cartman!

—¿Quién llegue primero a Denny's recibe una cena gratis? —Cartman se detuvo y giró para ver a Stan, una de sus cejas estaba levemente arqueada y estaba sonriendo. El pelinegro sabía que hacer apuestas con Cartman, casi nunca dejaba nada bueno, pero...

Era solo la cena y Stan sabía que ganaría, una cena gratis no sonaba nada mal.

—Bien, pero sin trampas. — Advirtió.

Cartman rodó sus ojos.

—Sin trampas. — Aceptó.

* * *

—... y para el postre una malteada de chocolate, ponle extra crema batida. — Así la orden de Cartman fue tomada y Stan trataba de recordar si traía suficiente dinero en su billetera para pagar la cena de esta noche. — Gracias por el patrocinio, hippie ~

—Hiciste trampa.

—Claro que no. —Cartman ladeo su rostro, mejillas de querubín, sonrisa inocente y sus grandes y expresivos ojos azules. Era injusto que un adolescente pudiera mantener esas características sin lucir ridículo. Y en Cartman eran también un arma de doble filo, podía pasar de ser lindo y gordito Cartman a un jodido manipulador y aterrador Cartman.

El celular de Stan volvió a vibrar dentro de su bolsillo, Cartman no lo noto por supuesto, Stan se encargó de ponerlo en modo vibrador.

— ¡Ugh! — La cena llegó. — Como sea... solo vamos a cenar.

Sabía que no podía ignorar a Kyle por siempre, pero solo por esa noche, quería que todo siguiera igual.

Mañana hablaría con Kyle.


	5. V

Usualmente cuando tenía libre el día domingo, porque no había tareas o proyectos que entregar el lunes, o su madre no lo había obligado a hacer algunas cosas en casa o no tenía ninguna cita pendiente con alguna chica, Stan pasaba el día con Kyle, jugando videojuegos, leyendo comics o viendo alguna serie policial en la TV.

— ¿Desde cuándo vas a terapia? — Stan preguntó, mientras abrochaba su propio cinturón de seguridad en la parte trasera del SUV de Liane.

—El consejero escolar me había dicho que sería bueno para él desde que era un niño, pero nunca quiso ir... — Liane acomodo el espejo retrovisor y espero a que su hijo terminara de lanzar algunas maldiciones y se colocará correctamente el cinturón de seguridad, observó a Stan a través del espejo y le sonrió. — No fue hasta que su amiguito, Kyle, lo convenció el año pasado.

Stan intentó sonreír, pero escuchar el nombre de Kyle lo ponía nervioso o mejor dicho, lo hacía sentir culpable.

—Oh...

Liane encendió el motor de su vehículo y en seguida los tres partían del estacionamiento del consultorio médico en Denver, de regreso a South Park.

—Así que... ¿fue Kyle? — Cartman se giró hacia atrás, entrecerró sus ojos y soltó un largo suspiro.

—Cuando quiere, es un maldito dolor en el trasero... —Stan asintió, sonriendo, ese era el tipo de persona que era Kyle. Porque incluso cuando decía que odiaba a Cartman, nunca pudo dejarlo solo, para bien o para mal, Kyle era la única palanca de seguridad que Cartman tenía. — ¿Y tú? ¿En qué forma está Kyle, siendo un dolor en el trasero para ti?— Si era justo, Cartman se había tardado en preguntar qué es lo que pasaba con él y Kyle.

No podía mentir y decir que nada estaba pasando, no era un buen mentiroso y Cartman era el maestro de las mentiras.

Stan vio el atardecer que se pintaba frente a él, a través del parabrisas del automóvil. Había evitado a Kyle todo un fin de semana y gran parte del día viernes, más de sesenta horas, de las cuales más de la mitad las paso en casa de Cartman o saliendo con Cartman.

Liane parecía curiosa también, después de todo incluso para ella fue una sorpresa que Stan se uniera a ellos ese domingo, especialmente porque Eric no se sentía completamente cómodo hablando de la terapia con nadie que no fuera...

Kyle.

—Yo... yo... no sé...

—Bien, — Cartman regreso su mirada al frente y, después añadió: —no me digas nada, pero ¿sabes qué? Stan, no puedes evitar a Kyle por más tiempo. Vas a tener que ir y arreglar las cosas con Kyle, tarde o temprano. 

* * *

Cartman tenía razón, incluso si podía fingir que estaba enfermo, solo podía faltar dos o tres días a la escuela antes de que su madre lo lanzara lejos de la cama y llevarlo ella misma a la escuela, en pijama si era necesario.

Stan se removió incómodo en su cama, lanzo y pataleo las mantas más de una vez, cerró sus ojos y trato de dormir, desearía tanto detener el tiempo en ese instante o regresar el tiempo y evitar el momento en que escuchó esa conversación, hubiera sido mejor esperar en la ignorancia y ser feliz lo que le restaba de aquel fin de semana.

Stan apreciaba a Kyle, lo quería y lo extrañaba en momentos como este, donde Stan no sabía qué hacer y Kyle lo ayudaba, más que su súper mejor amigo, Stan consideraba a Kyle como su hermano...

Stan, lanzó una vez más sus sábanas y salió de su cama, con prisa... encendió la luz de su habitación y se dirigió hacia su escritorio para encender el CPU de su computadora.

— ¿Cómo se llamaba ese estúpido foro al que Shelly se metía a preguntar sus estúpidas cosas de adolescente enamorada? — Stan abrió la pestaña y probó con varios nombres que venían a su cabeza, está seguro que alguna de sus malditas neuronas tenía que tener esa información, no iba a rebajarse más de lo que ya lo estaba haciendo, para llamar a Shelly y preguntarle por el nombre, esos sitios en internet era una mierda.

— _¡Cállate Stan, Bad Irene es una diosa! ¡Ella es la mejor!_

—Bad Irene... — ¿Por qué había algo en ese nombre que le sonaba malditamente familiar?

Tecleo letra por letra en la barra del buscador, después dio clic y mil opciones aparecieron en la pantalla, no fue demasiado lejos al volver a dar clic en la primera opción del buscador y para su completo alivio, parecía estar en el lugar correcto, y se sintió realmente estúpido al ver los colores llamativos del foro, predominando el color rosa y el fondo malditamente femenino.

¿Qué demonios hacía en este sitio a las dos de la mañana? ¡Ah, sí! Preguntarle a una completa extraña que debería hacer con los sentimientos de amor de su mejor amigo.

 _ **Anónimo, preguntó:**_

 _ **Hola, es la primera vez que hago esto.**_

 _ **Mi mejor amigo me dijo que era gay, no me importa en realidad. O no me importaba, accidentalmente ese mismo día escuche una conversación donde otro de mis mejores amigos le decía que debía decirme que yo le gustaba...**_

 _ **¿Qué debería hacer?**_

 _ **No quiero lastimarlo, ni perder su amistad.**_

Afortunadamente no tenía que registrarse para hacer una pregunta en el foro, después de leer varias veces lo que escribió, y mucho tiempo más para darse valor y pensar que eso era realmente una pérdida de tiempo, terminó enviándolo.

Cinco minutos después había una respuesta.

 **Bad Irene, respondió:**

 **¡BIENVENIDO, SR. ANÓNIMO!**

 **Es una pregunta difícil, con una respuesta aún más difícil, ¡Es lindo de tu parte no querer dañarlo o no querer perder su amistad!**

 **Pero, tienes que entender que tarde o temprano, inevitablemente tendrás que responder a sus sentimientos y es mejor rechazarlo debidamente o terminaras lastimando a tú amigo más de lo que imaginas, posiblemente ahora estés evitándolo como la peste.**

 **¿Has considerado que tal vez él, ahora mismo también esté asustado? Imagina, acababa de decirte que es gay y de pronto estás evitándolo sin explicación alguna.**

Stan mordió su labio, esta chica era mucho más elocuente de lo que pensaba, Stan ya lo sabía, pero había necesitado que una extraña se lo dijera.

 **O...**

 **Puedes fingir que no escuchaste nada, hacerle ver lo mal partido que serías como un novio y de paso conseguir que se enamore de otra persona.**

 **En pocas palabras, pasarle la** _ **pelota**_ **a alguien más.**

 **Eso es lo que Bad Irene, haría.**

 **Suerte o3o~~**

 **XOXO**


End file.
